Damsel in Distress
by SevenGate
Summary: Gary is becoming increasingly bothered that the others are always protecting him, treating him like a child. Now he's determined change his Damsel in distress position, but first he has to figure out how. Gary/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Gary frowned and stared at the flashing TV screen. He was home late from work again, refusing to go to sleep and throw off his schedule. Sandra had promised to stay up with him but she had dozed away, no longer conscious enough to monitor what was blinking fiercely on the TV screen. It was an old black and white movie, absolutely terrible. Something about a rogue CIA agent and a villain's daughter, and somehow Gary still found himself watching it.

"Stay behind me!" A flashy actor shouted, shoving the damsel in distress safely back, holding up his arms protectively. Gary frowned, trying to understand. Rachel never needed to be protected like that, and Nina _definitely_ didn't. The flashing screen showed some men with guns coming at them and the leading actor easily defeated them, his fancy white fedora remaining perfectly rooted to his head throughout the whole battle.

"Thank you for protecting me." The damsel said once the fight had drawn to a close, batting her eye lashes at the hero.

"Don't mention it, Natalia." He said with a flirtatious grin, "I'm a gentleman, and that's just what we gentleman do." Gary blinked, rooted in place. Now he was completely confused. The team was always protecting Gary like that, always keeping him back, safe behind them. Does that make him Natalia? Gary frowned and turned off the TV.

* * *

The next morning Doctor Rosen came by to pick him up at the usual time. Gary got his lunchbox out of the refrigerator, along with his thermos, brushing past Rosen and heading out the door.

"Gary," Rosen asked, following after him, "Is something wrong?"

"No." He answered, opening the door and sitting down in the passenger seat. Something was definitely wrong, but Rosen dropped it, getting in and starting the car. They drove in silence, neither of them willing to speak, and after a while Gary began flipping his fingers around, checking the wavelengths.

As soon as the car was safely parked in front of the office Gary bolted. Usually he makes Rosen open the door for him, because of all the germs from the people who have touched the handle, but Gary just made a face and opened it himself, brushing his hand off on his pants in disgust as he got on the elevator.

"Gary, "Rosen tried again, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No." The elevator doors opened and Gary hurried out, Doctor Rosen trailing after him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm Natalia!" Gary suddenly cried, "Why am I Natalia, Doctor Rosen?" The older man stood frozen, shocked.

"Gary, Who's Natalia?" Gary stopped, startled, as though he just realized his actions up until now.

"I'm not mad at you, Doctor Rosen." He said tentatively, playing with the blue band around his wrist, "I'm not mad." It was the Gary version of an apology, and Doctor Rosen accepted.

"I'm glad, Gary." He said," If you…want to talk later, you know where to find me." And with that he reluctantly parted ways, glancing back as Gary retreated to his office, struggling to understand why he was upset and who this 'Natalia' was.

Nina and Hicks, who had been drawn to the noise, exchanged a look from across the hall.

_What happened?_ Nina mouthed. Hicks paused a moment to decipher the message before shrugging.

Rachel was standing next to Nina, staring at the spot where Gary had been standing.

**What do you think? Did I voice Gary well? Too agressive? Please review, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gary was working three times as hard as usual. He pinched and pulled multiple signals at a time, searching for signs of any possible Alphas on one and looking for Red Flag-namely Stanton Parish-on the others. He felt safe with the signals, they were always there, never let him down.

_Natalia can't see signals_. He thought, stating the fact to himself, _only I can see signals. _Gary didn't like this Natalia, and he didn't like that movie, so he did what he always did when he didn't like something. He pretended it never existed, that he had never seen it. Still, the problem of being treated differently was still there. Gary glanced at the clock and realized that it was nearly 1:30, lunch time.

He wandered to the staff room and found Bill rifling through the refrigerator.

"Bill, He called, "Bill, my lunch is in there."

"I know Gary," His coworker answered, not even bothering to look up, "I'm just getting my own out." And with that he emerged with a brown paper bag. Gary frowned. Bill was tough, everyone always relied on him. Strong. Gary could be strong, he knew he could.

"What's on your mind?" Bill asked, eying him carefully as he took a seat at the round table. He had developed a sort of sense when it came to his young friend, and his Gary senses were tingling. "Nothing's _on_ my mind, there's something in my mind-and it won't go away."

"Well, what is _in_ your mind, then?" Bill demanded, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"I want to drive." Bill nearly choked.

"Gary, we're not going anywhere right now." He clarified, "And you always want to drive."

"No, Bill! I want to _drive _everywhere, all over the place, all alone."

"Gary, you don't have a license."

"Then I want to get a license." Bill was silent a moment, trying to think of the best possible way to put it. Unfortunately there was no nice way to say it.

"Gary…I'm not so sure that's a good idea. "

Why? You drive Bill, and sometimes you do a really bad job. You park all crookedy."

"Gary, you haven't taken any real Driving Classes."

"Classes?"

"Yeah, like school, lots of people and you have to listen to a teacher." Gary fell silent, staring blankly at the table top. Why couldn't it be easy? Other people his age can drive, and some of them were terrible at it! It was frustrating, he was finally trying to grow up and no one was helping him!

"Then I'll go to class!" Gary yelled, whipping around and making his way out the door, "I have to talk to Doctor Rosen. Doctor Rosen will understand."

* * *

Rachel stepped aside as Gary brushed by here, staring after him hollowly. She hadn't _quite _meant to eavesdrop, but it was nearly impossible with how loudly they'd been talking. Gary wanted to drive? Sure he'd frequently ask to but…Rachel couldn't picture him driving alone. Or driving at all, really.

"Gary…" She murmured as he strode away. She had a feeling that things wouldn't turn out in her young coworkers favor.


End file.
